


poems

by goldmash



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash





	1. Chapter 1

we all have our crosses to bear

why does it feel like I'm nailed to them (so that _I cannot get rid of them_ )  
why does it feel more like lead than wood (so when you bleed, _it slides right off_ )  
why does it feel like I'm condemned before I've even had the chance to sin (you are a descendant of the damned, _darling_ )

we all have our crosses to bear

_until we can't bear them anymore_


	2. Chapter 2

I was suffocating while burning in heaven  
with dark gods whispering sweet somethings   
washing my soul in black blood  
and white hot salvation   
caving and carving into myself until I bled and fled with conviction   
hear my prayer as I seek a final wicked redemption

_you'll never get a better heaven than hell, my dear_


	3. Chapter 3

i was seduced by my demons in a burnt out closet with blood-filled skeletons

_\- it's hard to think when i'm in their spindly arms_


	4. Chapter 4

  
a collapsing star for a heart

and I _burn_  
I burn, I burn, I burn

why was I created when only shards will return?

vast nothingness for a soul

and I _fall_  
I fall, I fall, I fall

why is it that emptiness is heaviest of them all?


	5. Chapter 5

  
i am remade in faded pages and silver cages

in instant dreams and distant screams

i am reborn a goddess scorned

and torn asunder with quiet thunder


	6. Chapter 6

leathered ribs and splintered cartilage

withered lips and winter carnage

_my darling, I cannot let you leave_

brittle spines and little bright lines

shattered tiles and scattered smiles

_I do not know where I begin and where you end, love_


	7. Chapter 7

I dreamt of you last night  
now, I can't make things right   
I swear, the stars aligned when you were assigned to me

even if you came back to earth  
my words really wouldn't be worth  
to be uttered and stuttered as it fades away like you did


	8. Chapter 8

this hypocrisy tastes of cherry wine and berry flavoured lies intertwine

- _how sweet this poison must be_


	9. Chapter 9

**would you die for me?**

_yes._

i'd taint this soul with death,  
for an infinity and more

**would you kill for me?**

_yes_.

i'd paint this world in red,  
no divinity can stop my war

**would you live for me?**

a hesitation  
a too long pause  
for a loaded question aimed to kill

_but then_

a recognition  
of the highest cause  
a potent reply tamed with thrill

_yes. for killing and dying is easy but living is a weight not many can bear_

**good answer. finding someone who'll live for you is _indeed_ quite rare**

 


	10. Chapter 10

i cannot soften the pain that often lingers,   
or lighten the burdens that leaden

but meet me where the ocean kisses the sky and i'll show you a burning heaven

 


	11. Chapter 11

I am slowly drowning in tar,  
while my faithless demons choke me

losing sight of a violet sky   
where I long to freely soar in

forgive my avarice,  
I know better than to yearn

as I dissolve into the abyss,  
I never seem to learn

hope is a fragile thing,  
a spark that can be fanned into a blaze

but how can it hold out against being razed?


	12. Chapter 12

maybe i fell for:

your fake paradise

your seafoam bloodshot eyes

your strawberry poison highs

maybe i fled for:

your smoky whispers of honey whiskey lies

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

silently fierce and faint lightning   
a sky that is piercing and brightening

\- she is a quiet storm


	14. Chapter 14

_I want to live_

_I want to live_

_I want to live_

\- a tattered cup spilling lies and cherry wine 


	15. Chapter 15

you ever been so happy that it hurt?

  
that it ached because you did not deserve it?

  
because you don't reserve the right to feel it?

  
you haven't screamed, tears just as mute

  
you have dreamed, the root of your grief

  
your shaken beliefs, your lack of relief

  
and you still refuse to answer the calls

that haunt you, that taunt you

  
only the fill of pills will stop the dread

  
until you drop dead

  
as dead as _him_


	16. Chapter 16

a stranger's soul in a familiar body  
I'm too young to be this old  
all these wars have left me bloody  
all these fires have left me cold

_why won't you just take me away?_   
_from a place where bones and ashes lay?_

now that I'm just broken sea glass  
I haven't been mend with gold  
they say, "why don't you let these storms pass?"  
I don't know how much more I can hold

_I wish I didn't have to stay_   
_I can't keep these demons at bay_

how many stars have been left scarred  
how many lost souls have been sold  
how many memories have been left marred   
before you start to fold

_all my skies are an empty gray_   
_I couldn't see another way_


	17. Chapter 17

a heavy toll, bound by chains of lead & gold tainted remnants of a dream

  
a light role, haunting whispers from red painted lips, a fragmented scream

\- _legacy_


End file.
